This research is composed of (1) studies on the normal anatomy of the outer retina and inner choroid; (2) investigation of aging changes in the tissue components of the outer retina and inner choroid; (3) studies on the pathogenesis of macular changes in the senile maculopathies by electron microscopy; (4) investigations on the lysosomal system of the retinal pigment epithelium; (5) completion of studies on corneal dystropies. Also to study the effects of vitamin E deficiency on the retinal layers and retinal dystropy studies.